1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to gyroscopes. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved gyroscope and an improved method and apparatus for spinning a gyroscope.
2. Description of the Related Art
The traditional gyroscope includes an axle and a rotary disk mounted for free rotation about the axle. The traditional gyroscope is set into rotational motion by a string, serrated flat gear, or by hand. When sufficient rotational speed is obtained, the gyroscope can perform "tricks" such as walking along a taut string or wire, or balancing on a spindle-like support. Imparting the high rotational speed to the gyroscope which is necessary for such tricks requires a degree of skill on the part of the user, and can be extremely difficult to master.
Itoh et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,338, and Nonaka et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,437, both disclose devices which mechanically spin a top toy. These devices are spring-wound, and require the user to manually wind the top toy prior to spinning the top toy.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a gyroscope which includes structure for engaging a spinning apparatus. The present invention also provides a spinning apparatus utilizing a motor, thereby imparting greater rotational speed to a gyroscope than the spring-wound devices of the prior art.